


A Fool’s Hope

by jetblacklilac



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblacklilac/pseuds/jetblacklilac
Summary: Love is both pain and sweetness.





	A Fool’s Hope

**Author's Note:**

> they’re soft shut up ok. comments and kudos are appreciated ehe

“I don’t believe in love.”    
  


Robb stared at her at this angle. The sunset unmercifully washing Myrcella’s pristine features with colors that almost made her look like a perpetually frowning porcelain doll. He couldn’t exactly counter her with his emotional response since she is his rebuttal to her belief. “Why?” He asked.   
  


Myrcella’s green eyes were vacant, apathetic, yet Robb still insists that he could see the most beautiful shade of colours to melt into her orbs. “It’s a ridiculous thing to keep on believing in our times. Self-preservation is what keeps the world goes round, Robb. Not love, not getting married and having little kids run around the front yard of your white picket fence. We’re all a little too selfish to give up control of the hurt we receive because at least then, we don’t revisit hurtful memories to recall what love is or supposed to be.” She answered with ease and leaned against the trunk of the rough and tall twisting tree behind them and crossed her hands on her stomach.   
  


“Doesn’t it get lonely?” He couldn’t resist the persistence in getting his heart grinded to dust with her dainty hand and he wouldn’t have it any other way. If this is love, Robb was sure his feet ached in trying to keep up with Myrcella.

 

Dark and thick lashes brushed against her pale cheeks as her gaze is lowered. Her pink bowed mouth frowned and her shoulders hunched forward as she exhaled. “Numb is the only thing I feel.” She quietly replied as self-deprecating as one could in her situation.    
  


_ Let me love you, please.  _ Robb begged in his thoughts as he inched closer, but not enough for the distance between their hands taunted him beyond measures.    
  


“Hey, Robb?”   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


“You make me want to feel something.”   
  


“You mean pity for me? The chance to push me away?”   
  


“No, you make me want to experience the definitions of emotions.”


End file.
